Androginia
by Lara Harker
Summary: Hoy será un día muy especial para la pequeña Integra, bajo el cuidado y la supervisión de Alucard y Walter. Fic participante en el reto del Día del Padre, organizado por el foro La Mansión de Hellsing.


_Hola, queridos lectores. **Hellsing** le pertenece al sin duda muy genial **Kouta Hirano,** y mi uso de su historia y personajes es meramente con fines espirituales y recreativos. Este fic oneshot participa en el reto **"Día del Padre"** del foro **La Mansión Hellsing.**_

Sin más preámbulos,

 **ANDROGINIA**

-Buenos días, señorita Integra.-dijo la educadísima voz de Walter, tras tocar con los nudillos en la puerta de su cuarto.-Me permito informarle que es la hora adecuada para iniciar sus actividades diarias. A sus órdenes estará servido el desayuno.

-Gracias. Walter. Luego.-Contestó Integra mecánicamente, sentada en el borde de su cama, vistiendo aún su camisón blanco inmaculado. No había amanecido. Unas grandes ojeras se habían apoderado del pálido rostro de la heredera de Hellsing. En la oscuridad, respiraba con dificultad, toda la angustia del mundo contenida en su pecho, toda la ansiedad, todo el dolor. Punzadas sordas que iban y venían en oleadas se habían apoderado de su vientre. Se levantó de la cama con dificultad, muy cansada, pues entre el nerviosismo y el dolor, le había sido imposible pegar ojo. Abrió las colgaduras rojas de su cama, y las cortinas de pesado tafetán azul que impedían el paso de la luz rosada que precedía al brillo del sol. En una esquina de su cuarto, sin embargo, la oscuridad se había hecho palpable. Se puso los lentes y de debajo de su almohada extrajo el revólver con el que andaba prácticamente cosido a los dedos día y noche desde el momento en que Richard Wingates Hellsing había decidido poner precio a su cabeza: el día en que había descubierto al ser que, desafiándola, atravesaba ingrávido paredes, ventanas y techos, y que al parecer, sentía una especial atracción por observarla mientras dormía. No confiaba para nada en él. Tenía absolutamente claro que era un monstruo. Puso a rodar el tambor del revólver, le quitó el seguro, y le apuntó.

-¿Qué hace aquí, Alucard?-preguntó sumamente irritada, pero con una nota de nerviosismo que a Alucard no se le escapó. Salió del rincón moviéndose lateralmente por sobre la sombra que proyectaba la cortina aún sin abrir, hasta que la luz rosada del amanecer iluminó los lentes naranjas de modo que parecieron dos ojos incandescentes en medio de tinieblas líquidas.

-El Ama tiene un gran día por delante hoy.-dijo. Inspiró artificiosamente el aire, ambos sabían que no le era necesario e Integra se preguntó por qué lo había hecho.-Es un espléndido día, Ama Hellsing. Maravilloso. Mmmm-gimió.-Puedo olerlo.

Integra alzó una ceja y sus labios se curvaron en una expresión de profunda extrañeza. ¿Por qué estaría de tan buen humor _la cosa_? Otra punzada de dolor casi hizo que soltara el pesado revolver y su rostro se contrajo esta vez con una mueca, sudor frío bajándole por la frente. Se obligó a pararse recta y volvió a apuntarle con el arma a Alucard.

-Te ordeno que me respondas, ¿qué haces aquí, vampiro?-preguntó con la voz un par de octavas por encima de lo normal debido al malestar.

-Mi deber es cuidar del Ama Hellsing. Y el Ama Hellsing no hizo uso de sus necesarias horas de sueño. Hay algo que turba la paz del Ama. Ordénemelo, Ama.-sugirió Alucard con una voz que hizo a Integra sonrojarse brevemente, como si le estuviera proponiendo encontrarse con él tras el huerto, a solas, en la oscuridad.-Ordénemelo, y esta noche tendrá las cabezas de quienes la perturban…

-Fuera de aquí, vampiro.-gruñó Integra dándole la espalda y caminando con pesadez hacia la cama. Se sentó en ella con los pies hacia afuera apretando la tela que le cubría las rodillas para evitar que las lágrimas le afloraran involuntariamente de los ojos. –No estoy de humor para tus juegos. Te ordeno que te vayas a tu escondite.

-Como desee el Ama.-dijo la voz de Alucard desde todas y a la vez de ninguna parte, no sabía si acercándose o alejándose. La pesadez que inundaba cualquier estancia en la que él se encontrara abandonó la habitación e Integra supo que le había obedecido. La luz del sol entró a raudales por las ventanas. Integra se dirigió al baño y se dio un largo y relajante chapuzón en la tina con agua caliente que le quitó casi inmediatamente el dolor. Más animada y tranquila, decidió llevar a cabo sus actividades diurnas para las que ya Walter la esperaba, inflexible y esmerado.

Temía, sin embargo, la llegada de la noche.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Ahora, acompañado del dolor abdominal, la sensibilidad a todo lo largo y ancho de su piel, la náusea y el vómito, estaba un dolor de cabeza irracional. Había decidido no comentarle a nadie sus síntomas pues estaba absolutamente segura de que se trataba de estrés. Miro la ropa dispuesta ante ella por Walter sobre su cama, perfectamente planchada y almidonada. Una falda larga de fino paño color azul marino. Una camisa blanca de mangas largas. Una chaqueta azul oscura, en otra cajita las medallas que habría de usar y los símbolos que la identificaban como Heredera de Hellsing. En el suelo, un par de zapatos negros de tacón medio que miró con absoluto desdén. Volvió a bañarse, eso parecía ser lo único que calmaba su malestar. Salió del baño con el cabello enrollado en una toalla y vestida con una bata. Se observó en el espejo. Ya no tenía el cuerpo de una niña. Tal vez desafortunadamente para ella, sus formas femeninas eran demasiado evidentes, al menos para una joven de doce años. Habría que encontrar alguna manera de esconderlas o hacerlas menos evidentes. Tenía la edad suficiente para comprender que ese tipo de cosas predispondrían aún más contra ella a los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda. Sin mucha ceremonia, se puso la ropa interior, las medias de nylon color piel, la falda, la blusa, se calzó los zapatos y se sentó ante su tocador para peinarse el cabello. Tras ella apareció Alucard de la nada, dándole un susto de muerte que la dejó aterida y pegada al asiento. El vampiro, malinterpretando su quietud por asentimiento, le tomó con delicadeza el peine de las manos y la desenredó el cabello con tanta suavidad y sutileza que ni siquiera sentía casi el pasar y repasar del peine sobre su pelo.

-Esta noche es la presentación en sociedad ante la Reina y la Mesa de la Joven Ama. Es una noche sumamente importante que definirá su futuro, y el nuestro, Ama Hellsing.-canturreó Alucard, moviendo el pelo de Integra hacia su hombro derecho. El vampiro, curiosamente, había decidido mostrarse ante ella a medio arreglar. Sin sombrero, sin su largo gabán rojo. Sólo su pantalón y chaleco negros sobre la blusa blanca de estilo barroco, y sus lentes redondos naranjados ocultando parcialmente los ojos rasgados. Tenía que inclinarse mucho, doblándose casi monstruosamente, para poder peinar a Integra, muchísimo más bajita y pequeña, que lo observaba a través del espejo casi llorando de nervios. –Será juzgada, medida, pesada; todos sus movimientos y palabras puestos en escrutinio…Espero que la preparación de estas últimas semanas sea suficiente, Ama.

-¿Preparación?-espetó Integra, entre la ira y el miedo. Alucard puso el peine sobre el tocador y se enderezó, alzando la barbilla.

-Claro, Ama. Preparación.-contestó el vampiro haciéndole una breve reverencia. Integra recordó temblando de ira la forma en que Alucard había intentado aterrorizarla de todas las maneras que se le ocurrían para forzarla a mantenerse alerta todo el tiempo, mirándola con aprobación cada vez que se enojaba. Invariablemente al enojarse su cuerpo se estiraba y en vez de mostrarse debilitada y confusa, su ira la convertía en una flama peligrosa y fría, aún en sus escasos doce años, sus manos no habían temblado al halar del gatillo contra su propia sangre. Volvió a inclinarse antinaturalmente sobre ella, de modo que el rostro pálido del gigante quedo junto al de ella, pupilas azules y pupilas rojas viéndose directamente al espejo.-Recuerde, mi Ama. Yérgase en toda su altura. No les deje nunca ver su temor, ni una sola grieta. Es su derecho y su deber.

De la nada, así como el mismo se había materializado, Alucard creó un corbatín-pañuelo de seda roja que anudó con delicadeza en el cuello de Integra, bajo las alas del cuello almidonado de la camisa blanca, sin llegar a tocarle la piel ni un solo instante. Y de una cajita en su bolsillo, extrajo un pin plateado. Una cruz de plata. Que, quemándose los dedos, puso sobre el corbatín y aseguró.

-Ya está usted lista, Ama.

Integra tragó saliva y miró su reflejo en el espejo con decisión.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esperaba de rodillas sobre un cojincito de terciopelo rojo, una larguísima capa blanca sobre sus hombros, extendiéndose varios metros tras ella. Los vitrales de la capilla privada del Palacio de Buckingham iluminados tenuemente por la luna, proyectando sombras fantasmagóricas sobre el suelo. Los once caballeros de la Mesa Redonda tras ella, y ante ella, la Reina de Inglaterra sostenía una espada con empuñadura de oro incrustada de rubíes y diamantes. Sentía la presencia de Alucard en el lugar, aunque no sabía exactamente dónde. Walter esperaba de pie tras los caballeros, junto a los demás mayordomos. La Reina le sonrió con simpatía brevemente. E Integra también le sonrió de vuelta. Algunas velas iluminaban el recinto, que para aquella ceremonia debía estar a oscuras, ser realizada en la noche. Integra sería ahora la defensora de Inglaterra contra las criaturas de la noche, con el poder de Dios de su lado, por herencia de sangre, derecho divino y nombramiento real.

-Yo, Isabel Segunda, Reina de Inglaterra y de la Commonwealth de naciones, líder de la Santa Iglesia Anglicana de Inglaterra, te nombro a ti, Integra Fairbrook Wingates, Caballero de la Orden de la Mesa Redonda de Inglaterra, Líder de los Reales Caballeros Protestantes, y Baronesa de las _Reales Legiones Inglesas de Legítima Guardia Nocturna Inmortal y Supernatural_.- pronunció en tono claro y pausado la anciana reina, tocando primero su hombro derecho con el plano de la espada, su frente, y luego su hombro izquierdo levemente.-¿Juras defender a Inglaterra de todo mal, peligro y enemigo que se esconda en la oscuridad, que ponga en peligro las almas y las vidas de sus habitantes, obedecer las órdenes de la Corona y escuchar los consejos de tus compañeros de Orden?

-Si, juro.-contestó Integra con voz firme, cerrando los ojos con sinceridad, tomando para sí aquella carga de honor con todo su corazón, con toda su alma y haciéndola suya. –Sí, Su Alteza, lo juro.

La anciana reina pronunció más su sonrisa. Entregó la espada a un chambelán que se acercó portando una caja forrada de seda negra, que abrió ante las dos mujeres para mostrarles una medalla con forma de cruz de cuatro puntas iguales plateada incrustada en el centro con un inmenso rubí rojo sangre sostenida en una cadena de gruesos eslabones plateados, que la Reina puso al cuello de Integra.

-Puedes ponerte en pie, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Que el poder de Dios y su hijo Jesucristo estén de tu lado. Amén.

-Amén.-contestaron en coro las voces de los hombres tras ella, asustándola un poco. Había olvidado su presencia durante aquel momento sagrado. Al ponerse en pie, notó de nuevo un fuertísimo dolor en su vientre y sintió con horror el flujo de un líquido caliente, pero disimuló con éxito aquel extraño síntoma y se inclinó ante la reina de Inglaterra, dándose la vuelta para enfrentar cara a cara a los once hombres que ahora eran sus subordinados.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Integra se removió incómoda y sumamente dolorida en aquel asiento, que se veía, y _se sentía_ , demasiado grande para ella. El asiento de su padre en la Mesa Redonda.

Alrededor suyo, once hombres al menos tres décadas mayores que ella la observaban con infinito desdén, removiendo sus vasos de licor fino servido sobre lechos de hielos que tintineaban al compás de los movimientos circulares de sus manos hasta casi hacerla enloquecer mientras hablaban, esas manos enguantadas, como las suyas. La inmensa mesa de caoba tallada que, se decía, contenía trozos de la Primera Mesa Redonda, la que había utilizado el rey Arturo y su corte, brillaba repleta de cubiertos, copas y platos. Los hombres portaban todos sus mejores galas, sus insignias militares, las enseñas de sus nobles casas familiares: casacas azules de terciopelo, bandas de seda roja, charreteras doradas sobre los hombros, medallas de colores abigarrando pechos. En el extremo opuesto, La Reina la observaba escrutándola sin disimulo, pero sin mala intención. En los ojos azules de la anciana había una mirada limpia y firme que le agradó, tan distinta de todos los otros ojos posados sobre ella: Su Alteza claramente sentía simpatía por ella. Integra pensó que quizá se debía a que ella, en su posición, sabía lo duro que era regir en un mundo de hombres, más aún teniendo doce años y _en aquel campo_ de trabajo. Diez pares de ojos, para ser más exactos. El otro par le pertenecía a Sir Penwood, que se retorcía los dedos nerviosamente y la miraba a ella y a los demás Caballeros de hito en hito cada vez que Integra contestaba una pregunta adecuadamente y sin titubear, pegado al borde del asiento, como si estuviera contemplando una justa medieval en la que su paladín, a la que le había apostado su reino, estuviese siempre a punto de perder.

Sus pequeños hombros luchaban para no combarse ante el peso de la responsabilidad que hacía tan poco y de manera tan violenta había adquirido. Aún sentía la sangre de su tío manchándole las manos. Aún sentía el hedor de la cripta subterránea en la que había descubierto el arma final de Hellsing. Aún sentía los cabellos de su nuca erizados ante la fría presencia, marmórea y líquida a la vez, luminosa y oscura, de _eso_. Se alisó la falda con las manos luchando para que no le temblaran al posarlas sobre la mesa. Se sonrojó furiosamente cuando sintió de nuevo el líquido caliente y el dolor. ¿qué le estaba sucediendo? Para su infinito horror, sintió el inequívoco cambio en la atmósfera que pronosticaba la presencia de Alucard. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Era una reunión de la Convención de los Doce, con la Reina! Se irguió tanto en la silla que le pareció que su espalda se había convertido en hierro. Once pares de ojos se posaron con horror en un punto a un metro y un poco a la izquierda de ella. La Reina, en cambio, sonrió, con la expresión de estar viendo a un viejo amigo. No volteó a mirar. Era _él_.

-Mi Amo, Sir Integra.-dijo Alucard inclinándose a su lado en una reverencia. Permaneció inclinado hasta que Integra se decidió a mirarlo casi con desdén. Bullía de ira por dentro. Entonces se le acercó lo suficiente para susurrarle. Escuchó once gargantas cerrarse de nervios por aquel gesto.- Sir Integra debe retirarse _ahora_ al servicio de aseo.

Integra alzó una ceja. ¿Acaso era eso una orden? Otra punzada de dolor hizo que casi se doblara sobre sí misma hipando. Sudor frío empezó a correrle por la sien.

-Sir Integra, es por su bien, créame. Es un asunto de la más estricta urgencia.-susurró Alucard en un tono de voz que sólo Integra podría escuchar. Suspiró. El vampiro se irguió y le ayudó a ponerse en pie, retirando su silla un poco hacia atrás. Los once caballeros de la Mesa se levantaron. La Reina, no. Los miraba con curiosidad a ella y a Alucard.

-Su Alteza, Caballeros. Si me excusan, debo retirarme un momento.-dijo, haciéndoles una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. La reina hizo un gesto con la mano que le indicó que podía retirarse. Integra se dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitación seguida de Alucard. Al alcanzar la puerta y alejarse lo suficiente de ella para no ser escuchados, Integra, tan furiosa que tenía la cara roja, tomó el chaleco de Alucard y lo apretó entre su pequeño puño.-Si me sacaste de allí por alguna estupidez, vampiro, te juro que volveré a encerrarte en esa sucia mazmorra tras darte una paliza que recordarás por siglos.

Alucard la observó desde su posición alta y sonrió. Se inclinó sobre ella y la olfateó descaradamente, casi extasiado. La niña sintió el frío aliento del vampiro sobre su rostro y piel ardientes. Sus rodillas se juntaron por voluntad propia bajo su falda debido a otro fuerte calambre en su vientre y a la proximidad del rostro de Alucard al suyo.

-Mmmm, delicioso. Sangre virgen.-gimió.-Si, mi nariz jamás me engaña, Sir Integra. Esta usted convirtiéndose en mujer.

El sonrojo que se apoderó del rostro de Integra se extendió hasta sus hombros. El vampiro soltó una risita malévola. La niña estampó una palmada en la mejilla de Alucard y corrió hasta el baño más cercano, que quedaba dos pisos más arriba, encerrándose en el cubículo con el corazón latiéndole desenfrenado dentro del pecho. Al deshacerse de todas las capas de tela que la cubrían comprobó con horror en su ropa interior la predicción de Alucard. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?, pensó, mortificada. Sabía qué era aquello y qué le estaba sucediendo, claro, pero no esperaba que le pasara justo ese día, tan lejos de casa, donde simplemente podría llamar a una de sus doncellas y pedirle ayuda. Los nudillos que tocaron la puerta debían ser los de Walter. Nadie más que él era capaz de tocar una puerta con tanta sutileza y educación.

-¿Está usted bien, Sir Integra?-preguntó la voz de su mayordomo, sinceramente preocupada. La voz se le estranguló a Integra en la garganta.

-Si, Walter.- contestó, casi sollozando, sentada en la taza del retrete y mirando fijamente la mancha roja en su ropa interior. Alucard la había sacado de allí justo antes de que la sangre se pasara a su falda. Se sonrojó de rabia de nuevo, una ira asesina, pensando en que Alucard estaba _viendo_ de alguna manera los eventos que se desenvolvían bajo su ropa. Tendría _palabras_ para con él al volver a la mansión Hellsing. _Muchas palabras_. Volvió a ponerse su ropa interior pensando con rapidez qué debía hacer, aunque la perspectiva de informarle a Walter sobre ese asunto le producía mareos. Se puso en pie y abrió la puerta del baño. El mayordomo tenía una expresión de sincera preocupación en el rostro. Cerró los ojos y le extendió un sobre de papel rojo sellado que se veía algo abultado. Integra lo miró extrañada.

-Esta es una noche muy especial para Sir Integra. Espero que encuentre el contenido del sobre útil, Sir. Por favor vuelva al baño y úselo.-dijo Walter en voz baja, haciéndole una reverencia. La niña volvió a sonrojarse violentamente y tomó el sobre con las puntas de los dedos como si la quemara. ¿Cómo era que todos lo sabían? ¿Acaso lo sabían también todos los Caballeros, la Reina?¿Cuando una se convertía en mujer le salía un cuerno en la mitad de la frente o qué, o anuncios de neón rojos sobre una?

-Gra…gracias, Walter. Es usted muy amable.-contestó con voz algo chillona y se encerró de nuevo en el baño. Abrió el sobre.

Una compresa, con instrucciones de cómo usarla. Y una pastilla de _butilbromuro de hioscina_ con una breve nota con la letra de Walter que decía, "para el cólico". Los ojos de Integra se aguaron de gratitud.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La niña yacía dormida cómodamente entre sus sábanas, con un cojín tibio eléctrico sobre su abdomen, tras una reconfortante taza de té. Walter abandonó la habitación de Integra cerrando la puerta tras él. En el pasillo, recostado de espaldas a la pared opuesta a la puerta, estaba Alucard.

-Hoy fue un día muy importante para nuestra Ama.-dijo Alucard con un tono que a Walter se le antojó algo burlón.-Se convirtió en una mujer. En la época en la que yo era mortal las niñas sangraban antes. Es curioso.

-La intimidad de Sir Integra no es un tema abierto a discusión, Alucard, me temo. Es apenas natural, dada su edad y su género. En mi opinión, hoy fue un día especial para ella, porque se convirtió en Caballero y logró domar a los miembros de la Convención de los Doce, siendo una niña.

-Si. Hace apenas dos meses murió su padre. Hace apenas un mes su tío intentó matarla. Qué rápido crece, ¿no te parece, Walter? Y ahora ya es un caballero y una mujer. –acotó Alucard.-Grandes cosas provendrán de ella.

Walter sonrió de medio lado y el monóculo reflejó momentáneamente la luz.

-Sí.-afirmó.-Será gloriosa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

En medio de su duermevela, un sentimiento de gratitud se apoderó de Integra. A Alucard por enseñarle a lidiar con aquellos hombres en su particular manera. A Walter por cuidarla siempre de manera tan esmerada. Apuntó mentalmente agradecérselos al despertar. Por último, pensó en su padre, como todas las noches antes de abandonarse al sueño, y le agradeció a él por dejarla en manos de dos hombres, o bueno, un hombre y un monstruo, que no podrían cuidarla mejor de lo que él lo habría hecho. Se dio la vuelta y sonrió, su rostro relajándose segundos después.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
